Contradictive Reflection Sho Minamimoto
by Noutathewolf
Summary: This is a story about before Sho was a reaper, before he even entered the game. What happened to him on his last day? Why did he die?


The sparkling reflection of a glass sitting on the floor danced on the wall, a few soft rays of sunlight shone through the blinds. A man could be heard snoring from the bed, he had spent another late night gaming. Sho Minamimoto rolled over in his bed, pulling the blanket with him. He was only dressed in a t-shirt and boxers, so despite the soft rays of sun- he was cold.

A loud knock came from his door, "Wake up!" a male voice shouted, and knocked again, this time louder. Sho let out a groan and rolled over, still not waking up from his short slumber. "Wake up, Sho! We have school!" the voice called again, it was Sho's twin brother- Jun Minamimoto.

Jun knocked a few more times, Sho refused to wake up and put a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise. Within second, Sho was back asleep. Jun had given up knocking on the door, he had a better plan. He left for a few moments and then came back to the door, he used a bent, metal coathanger to pick the lock to Sho's bedroom door. He opened the door, and saw the mess that his brother had in his room.

There were soda cans and chips all over, his tv was still on from his gaming session last night aswell. Jun walked over to Sho's window and opened the blinds, still trying to wake his brother up. He was as quiet as could be.

"What would happen if I smashed your gaming system..?" Jun asked loudly, knowing Sho could hear him, even if he was asleep. Sho lept up from his bed, his eyes narrowed. That got him up.

"You wouldn't" Sho growled, getting up "No more playing around" he added.

"You're the one who should stop playing around" Jun retorted, putting down the system "Maybe you should start taking your life more seriously. Think about school, instead of being stuck in your video game fantasy world!" And with that, Jun walked out of the room and slammed Sho's door.

Sho grumbled as he tried to find his clothes, the only piece of clothing he could easily find was his hat- which was placed on the top of his television. "Who does Jun think he is... He should get his head out of his books.." Sho grumbled to himself, "What's the difference between his books and my games anyways?" he mumbled.

He eventually found the rest of his clothes and got dressed. He put his red bandana around his head, and tied it. After that he placed his hat on his head, "See. I'm ready." he retorted, opening his door and stepping into the hallway. sho walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Jun was already at the table, he was reading the newspaper. He was already done with his breakfast. Sho saw his plate still sitting on the table, their mother must've made it before she left to go to work.

He pulled off the paper towel to see what she had made. There were several small slabs of ham, an omlet with celery and horseradish on the side, and a few stalks of asparagus. A smile played on Sho's lips.

He pulled the chair out and sat down to eat, but then Jun interrupted him. "Do you remember what today is?" he asked, dropping the newspaper. Jun's outfit was identical to Sho's except instead of being black- it was white. The jeans weren't torn, and his bandana was blue.

"How am I supposed to remember everything?" he mumbled under his breath "What's today?" Sho asked more pleasantly.

"Our birthday." Jun said, sounding upset. Sho had forgotten their birthday, but not just any birthday- their eighteenth birthday. Jun pulled his newspaper back over his face, and Sho started to dig into his food, it was delicious no matter how odd it sounded. "Mother said we're going to have a celebration later tonight, just a family party." he continued.

_Yeah, it's just a family party because we don't have any friends._ Sho thought sourly. It's always been just them, they never let anyone else in. Not like anyone else ever wanted to be friends with them. They didn't need anything else anyways. Sho had his math, Jun has his English. They had each other.

"Good." he mumbled, "I can finally buy my own M games" he joked with Jun. No matter how much they fought, they were always there for each other. That's how it's always been, that's how it'll always be.

"Gamer" Jun replied still reading his newspaper.

"You can buy those doujins I see you eyeing sometimes" Sho laughed,

before taking a bit out of his omlet. Jun had turned a slight pink behind the newspaper, but bit back a sharp retort. Sho was right, he did want to get a few doujins- but he'd never admit it to his brother.

"Let's go" Jun huffed, getting up and setting down his newspaper.

There was nothing interesting going on today, just the usual things, Shibuya's been low on crime lately, just a few reckless people here and there. There was a few loud scaping noises coming from Sho's direction, and then the 'clank' sound of a fork being dropped on a plate.

"Gotcha." Sho said loudly, getting out of his chair and then taking his plate over to the sink. Jun walked across the room towards the front door and grabbed his and Sho's backpack. White for Jun, black for Sho. Sho jogged over to where Jun was waiting, and took his black backpack from him. "Let's go" Sho said, and walked out the door.

The two boys walked towards their high school, this was their last year in it- something both Sho and Jun were glad of. Before they knew it, they were at school. It felt like time was flying by today, because by the time he realized it- Sho was in his math class.

He already knew what the teacher was saying, so he was only paying half attention- like he always did in school. He wrote down half of

the teacher's lecture, whatever caught his attention. His math teacher was talking about SI prefixes, "Giga" the teacher would announce. A girl next to him shot up her hand to answer, which was immediately answered by a "Yes?" from Sho's teacher. "A giga is 10^9th power, or a billion." the girl said proudly.

"Good job." he told her, "Can anyone tell me what zetta is?" the teacher said loudly, Sho raised his head- the word had a certain flow coming from it.

"A zetta is 10^21st power, or a sextillion" he said cockily, not bothering to raise his hand. Sho enjoyed the way the word 'zetta' rolled off his tongue.

"Yes Sho, that's very good but please next time wait until you're called on" the teacher said, Sho let out a grunt but didn't argue. He liked his math class, just not his teacher. "Now what's a yocto?"

_Another word that just flows off the tongue_ he thought to himself, he got lost in his own thoughts until finally he heard the bell ring for his next class of the day. He and Jun had no classes together, maybe it was better this way. But Sho's next class was English, the class he despised.

He sat in the back of the class, his teacher didn't like her. She just pretended he wasn't there, so the class was a breeze. As long as Sho turned in all the work, and passed all the tests- they had no problems. He was a genius, what problems could he have in school? Not like he had the friends to join a gang.

Five minutes into the class, Sho began to draw on a piece of paper. He wasn't the best at drawing, but he was better then average. Sho was drawing himself, but he added his fantasy tweaks- it's as if he was designing himself for a video game.

He drew himself with six, large black wings. The wings resembled spider webs, yet at the same time they yelled strength. His hands were raised to the sky, as if to say "The world is mine!"

Sho finished off his drawing with his signature, an S with a J running through it- to show his connection to Jun. His masterpiece still needed a name though, but nothing came to mind. His stance in the drawing was noble, just like a lion.

The bell rang, english was not only his most hated class- but the last class of the day. Sho slipped his drawing into his binder, and walked out of the class at a normal pace. He met Jun at the front of the school and they walked home together, to prepare for their party later.

****

"I bet you're upset that you didn't get a petting zoo" a voice laughed, it was Jun. Sho was sitting right next to him in a kitchen chair, "Or maybe you wanted a pony"

"Heh. Some Old Horses can Always Hear Their Owners Approach," he laughed, bending the chair back "Even if I had a horse, they'd run before I'd get there."

"How cruel" Jun mocked in fake sympathy, patting Sho in his shoulder, "the party's about to begin."

"Donno why mother bothers, it'll just be family. And we don't have much of that either." Sho grunted, and got out of his chair, Jun spun around and stared him in the eyes.

"She's trying her best." he growled, and stalked out of the room. Sho rolled his eyes, _so am I._ When he walked into the other room, he accidentally bumped into his aunt Sally.

"Watch where you're going" his aunt grumbled, "Young folks these days- no manners."

"I can't take this anymore" he shouted angry, and then stormed towards the front door. He nudged his uncle to the side, who was holding some dish covered in foil. Luckily he didn't drop it.

Everyone in the house was staring at him as Sho rushed out the door, his mother sighed sadly, wishing Sho was more like Jun.

"Sho, where are you go-!?" Jun yelled, but was interrupted as Sho slammed the door. "Crap.." he murmured "Mom I have to go" he told her, looking at her in the eyes. Jun had a bad feeling, he believed his mom did too- at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes.

She reached up and put her hand on Jun's cheek, and then he moved away and ran out the door. _Sho, I hope you went where I thought you went._

****

Sho placed his hand on the cold stone, he felt his heart swell up in happiness. This was his favorite place, being here always made him feel like he had some important roll played out for him.

"My world is made of numbers, my desired solution will always be planned out for me." he whispered to the mural, CAT's mural. Sho Minamimoto was in Udagawa.

Sho stood there with his eyes shut, enjoying those few moments of peace he had alone. He felt bad for always fighting with Jun. The sound of rushed footsteps broke his thoughts, he turned around to see Jun leaned over- his hands on his knees, panting.

"I found you" Jun breathed, looking up into his brothers eyes. Their golden eyes met for a moment, exchanging all the unsaid words so they had no need to say them.

"Jun.." Sho said, but stopped, hearing two pairs of footsteps nearby.

They were even more rushed then Jun's were. They exchanged a look, wondering what the footsteps were.

A small shadowy figure emerged from an alley, it ran towards Sho and Jun and they braced themselves. "Help me please!" the shadowy figure gasped, it was the girl Sho sad next to in math. "Please I'm begging you!"

Another, larger figure emerged from the same alley, it was a man. He was laughing, "Where are you my pretty?" the voice echoed off the building surrounding them. The man's voice sounded half crazed, he raised his arm and pointed at Jun.

Sho saw something glimmer in the man's hand, "JUN!" he yelled- his voice strained with fear. Jun was frozen in fear, he must've seen the glint too.

Sho quickly launched himself towards Jun, he knocked him to the ground and stood where Jun was previously standing. It wasn't even a second later, even though it felt like hours, that Sho felt something slam into his chest. He didn't even hear the shot fire.

Pain spread throughout his whole body, he fell to his knees. There was another shot in the background, but the only thing Sho could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

He placed his hand to his chest, he had barely touched it before he felt his hand soaked in warm, thick liquids. "I..I..dying.." he managed to murmur. _So this is my fate, I would die here._

"Sho" Jun gasped, "You saved me.." he whispered. Tears were rolling down Jun's cheek. He put his hand to Sho's chest, and felt the warm blood. Jun felt Sho's heartbeat slowly fading, Sho's eyelids felt heavy as he strained to keep them open.

"You're dying.." he choked, "you can't leave me, we promised we'd always be together!" Sho lifted moved his hand from his chest and grabbed the same hand Jun had placed on his chest, he held it with the strength he still had.

"I... I was always going to die here.." he whispered weakly, feeling his own tears begin to fall, his eyesite was beginning to get even more blurry. "We... We will always be together..." he murmured, gasping for breath.

"...Our hearts and memories will always keep us together.." Jun murmured quietly. He wrapped his arms around his brother, letting the blood soak his white clothing, "Sho.. I don't want to you to go.." he cried, half begging.

Sho took one last shuttering breath, and closed his eyes for the last time in the real world.

*****

"Welcome to The Reapers Game" a voice said, Sho opened his eyes to see himself standing in a white area- it wasn't exactly a room, yet it wasn't outside. He looked around some more, and saw a bright figure. He gasped remembering he got shot, and jerked his hand up to his chest.

"You're dead. That's why you're here." the bright figure told him.

"Where exactly is here?" Sho asked angerly "Where am I?"

"I told you already, The Reapers Game." the figure repeated, "Would you like to play?" Sho stared at him blankly "If you win, you will be reborn."

_I'll get to see Jun again... He won't have to be alone._ he thought, "I'll do it."

The white figure explained the rules, he told him that he would have to pay a price to play the game- the thing that mattered to him most. He acccepted, anything to see Jun. The figure told him that he was Yoshiya, Composer of Shibuya. "Your entry fee has been taken." Yoshiya said, and then Sho's world faded away once again.


End file.
